Such a cell contacting system serves the purpose of enabling an individual cell to be monitored in regard to physical measured variables such as the voltage and the temperature for example by means of the signal line system. To this end for example, potential differences between different cell connectors are measured and/or temperatures in the proximity of the cell connectors are detected by means of suitable temperature sensors. The signal sources or measuring points are connected by the signal line system in electrically conductive manner to the signal line termination which serves as an interface to a monitoring device of the electro-chemical device or to a monitoring device which is integrated into the electro-chemical device.
In the case of known cell contacting systems, the signal line system comprises a wiring harness which serves for tapping-off the voltage and forms an electrical connection from the cell connectors to the signal line termination. This wiring harness is usually pre-mounted in a carrier of plastics material for ease of handling. The cable ends are stripped and can be covered with a welding aid. These cable ends are welded to the respectively associated cell connector in an assembly plant by means of an ultrasonic welding process for example. In order to enable such a welding process to be carried out fully automatically, it is necessary for the cable end to be located at a defined position relative to the respectively associated cell connector so as to ensure that the cable end is located exactly between the anvil and the sonotrode during the welding process.
The problem arising here is that the cable ends have a relatively low flexural rigidity and thus tend to depart from the ideal welding position before the welding process due, for example, to being shaken during transport.
Consequently, when using such an approach, it is necessary to align the cable ends relative to a carrier element of the cell contacting system during the assembly process and to check and if necessary repeat this alignment process before the welding process.
The protruding cable ends of the wiring harness cannot be held in the ideal welding position for ensuring proper processing during the entire period of transport, pre-assembly and final assembly. The cables are flexible and are thus not able to maintain a given positional tolerance to a sufficiently precise extent for the connecting steps and processes following on a positioning process. Checking and alignment steps are therefore required. Cycle times are thereby extended, which entails an increase in cost.